drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Herur
Email: Description Eye Color: blue Hair Color: sandy brown Height: 6'0 Weight: 231 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Outskirts of Andor, near Murandy Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Character Name: Jordan Herur Age: 16 Origin: Outskirts of Andor, near Murandy (spelling?) Hair color: sandy brown Eye color: blue Height: 6' Weight: 231 lbs Brief History: Born normally with no problems with no brothers or sister, living with parents following the trade of weaponsmith (can be moved to blacksmith if needed). Jordan grew up with the belief of "never hit a girl" and held it to the word even if it meant he was hit, he could become either very serious or very carefree very quickly, and had an ability to think up ways to do things differently with sometimes better results (some bad). Being an only child of busy parents let him get most of the things he wanted. Though he found it more rewarding to make the things he wanted himself. Being near Murandy brought many raids near their village. So helping his family make weapons for the soldiers who came to help protect them became a part of life. Seeing the many types of weapons and soldiers made him believe everything had some type of purpose be it foolish or intelligent. With this belief he began to run his mouth in a few unwanted times. He also made weapons using his thought of purpose. No longer making a simple sword but making special ones of specially soldiers. While having specialty blades he relived that their downfall was that they couldn't be used effectively against anything else, thus leaving him sometimes take a long time to decide things or just not wait at all and force things the way he wanted. Though his knowledge of sword types was extensive he never practiced how to use them. Hearing from soldiers and sword masters who came for weapons and repairs he learned only a fool tried using a sword without a proper mentor. So he took those words to heart. He continued his life waiting for a mentor, until some weird bones in some rock were found. Soon there was an Aes Sedai of the brown Ajah with her warder in the village. There was a celebration to commemorate the event. During the celebration one of the occasional Raids took place and havoc broke loose. The raiders not knowing an Aes Sedai was present began burning buildings The doorway where the sister was standing started to collapse so the warder lunged and got her out of the way but making here loose her breath and be in a daze, while loosing his sword in the process. The warder standing between 4 raiders and his Aes Sedai without a weapon. Seeing this happening Jordan had already went to get swords coming just in time to see the situation. Throwing the warder a long curved jagged blade, the warder took the chance to defeat the 4 men. After the raid the warder commented on his knowledge and said he should put it to good use. The Aes Sedai agreeing upon hearing how he helped her warder. She sent word ahead to Tar Valon to accept him. And Jordan afterwards journeyed off to Tar Valon to become a Warder, remembering the warder?s words before leaving, "When you find someone's life to protect you will give them yours". He always remembered those words. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios